falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Prospector (Fallout: New Vegas)
|tag skills = |level =6 |derived =Hit Points: 80 |alignment =Neutral, Evil }} Prospectors are scavengers in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background Prospectors specialize in searching for old pre-War technology and weapons to sell or use. They are not hostile towards the Courier unless they are provoked, and can be killed without gaining negative Karma. Their equipment is widely varied; they can be found wearing anything from wasteland outfits to a full suit of metal armor, and wielding anything from a 9mm pistol to a 10mm submachine gun. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Locations * Dead prospectors may be found in set locations all over the wasteland, holding unique weapon and item types. However, most of their corpses are guarded by enemies like feral ghouls or deathclaws. * Nevada Highway Patrol station - a dead prospector can be found inside the jail cell, surrounded by giant mantis nymphs. * Scorpion burrow - a prospector's corpse can be found in the area where the radscorpion queen is found. * The Devil's Throat - a prospector's corpse (wearing a party hat) is inside a truck in the middle of the pit, surrounded by evolved centaurs. The unique minigun CZ57 Avenger can be found next to the corpse. * Black Rock cave (Northwest of HELIOS One) - there is a dead prospector's corpse inside the cave. The nightkin, who are inhabiting the cave, will either be hostile or friendly depending on how you disposed of Tabitha in the quest, Crazy, Crazy, Crazy. The prospector's corpse contains a unique version of the zap glove called the Paladin Toaster. * Cottonwood crater - there is a dead prospector wearing reinforced leather armor, lying next to a Fat Man in poor condition. There are various golden geckos surrounding the crater. * Deathclaw promontory - there will be two dead prospectors lying on a large rock at the back of the area to the east, heavily guarded by deathclaws. One will be wearing Remnants power armor while the other is wearing non-faction T-51b power armor. Each will have a multiplas rifle and tri-beam laser rifle near their corpses. This is the only other way to get the Remnants power armor without doing Arcade Gannon's companion quest, For Auld Lang Syne. * El Dorado Gas & Service - a prospector may be camping there. * Coyote Mines - there are usually two prospectors found in the camping area. * The highway opposite HELIOS One, there can be a prospector wandering North. Notable prospectors * Easy Pete, who resides in Goodsprings, is a retired prospector. * Two NCR prospectors along with the prospector merchant will reside in the Prospector's Den after the Jackal raiders have been cleared out. * Barton Thorn is technically a prospector since he is so desperate to find the stash. * Logan is a prospector in Camp Searchlight. * Tomas, a prospector in possession of a "lucky" star cap necklace, was targeted by his love interest, Jacklyn for more of the special caps she was hunting. He and his lover can be found dueling south of Nipton. * Dermot and Saint James are two scavengers based in Westside that have turned to slavery as their main source of caps. * Dead prospector holding The Humble Cudgel in the sealed sewers. Notes * In the G.E.C.K., prospectors have almost all of their skills increased beyond the normal values, even skills like Speech and Lockpick, which aren't used by non-player characters. This is unusual for most Fallout games. * Unlike raiders, NCR troopers, or Legion soldiers, prospectors do not respawn in the same area if killed. However, some areas (most notably the entrance of the Prospector's Den) have respawn points where new prospectors will appear to replace the ones that are killed. * Nearby traveling merchants and their guards may turn hostile if you attack a prospector. * NCR prospectors are partly responsible for the plight of several tribes in Zion Canyon. * Many prospector models are the exact same as the models of some secondary characters such as Cass, Vulpes Inculta, Veronica, and Red Lucy. Appearances Prospectors appear only in Fallout: New Vegas. See also * Prospector (term) Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters ru:Старатель es:Prospector (Fallout: New Vegas)